Dando una oportunidad
by Hanabi no Sekai
Summary: Hinata y Sasuke llevan dos años casados, pero Sasuke no es del todo fiel ¿que pasara cuando Hinata regrese de un viaje y lo encuentre en la cama... con su secretaria?
1. Chapter 1

hola! espero que todos esteis bien. me he decidido a publicar este corto fic que se me ha ocurrido hace poco.

como todos saben Naruto no me pertenece, sino al gran Kishimoto a quien admiro *-*

aclaratoria:

_hola- _pensamientos.

* * *

Capitulo 1.

_- te amare por siempre._

_- y yo a ti._

Acostado en su cama Sasuke Uchiha recordaba esas frases que se habían dicho el y su esposa hacia mas de dos años_**; **__frase que no cumplí_, pensó mientras veía a la joven entre sus brazos. Tenia el cabello corto en un extraño tono rosa, sus ojos verdes estaban cerrados pues se encontraba dormida… dormida y desnuda sobre el, en la cama de ella.

El moreno suspiro y cerro los ojos para tratar de dormir; era un desgraciado y lo sabia, no debía estar en esa cama con Sakura, no si apreciaba a su esposa… pero que mas daba, Hinata estaba de viaje de negocios y no regresaría hasta varios días después, para cuando llegara Sakura ya no estaría allí y seria como si nada hubiese pasado.

De repente el sonido de una puerta abriéndose se escucho, mas no le presto atención, de seguro su vecino se iba de farra. Tal vez debió prestar atención cuando se oyeron pasos… quizás debió estar mas atento, asi no se habría sorprendido tanto de que la puerta de la habitación se abriera, la luz se encendiera y su esposa, Hinata Uchiha lo viera con su secretaria en la cama que compartían desde su boda.

_En definitiva soy un bastardo,_ pensó al ver la sorpresa en la mirada de su esposa a la vez que una lagrima bajaba por su mejilla.

.

.

Hinata descendía del avión contenta, su viaje había concluido antes de lo esperado.

- se ve que te alegra separarte de mi_ dijo una voz a su lado.

- sabes que no_ dijo la ojiperla con una sonrisa a la vez que se giraba a ver a su acompañante.

Naruto Namikaze era un rubio de cabello alborotado y de ojos azules. Era su compañero de trabajo desde hacia mucho, además de ser el mejor amigo de su esposo; fue una sorpresa para ella descubrir esa amistad pues conoció a el rubio antes de conocer a Sasuke.

- si claro. Apenas recojas tus maletas saldrás corriendo a buscar a el teme de Sasuke.

- ha pasado mas de un mes desde que nos fuimos, lo extraño Naruto…

El rubio suspiro fastidiado lo que hizo a la joven sonreír y sujetarse a su brazo mientras iban a buscar las maletas.

- no estarás celoso ¿verdad?

- es tu marido, como voy a estar celoso de el.

- siempre dices eso, pero te quejas cada vez que debo volver a casa.

- Hinata_ dijo el rubio deteniéndose y colocando una mano sobre su cabello azulado_ no digas esas cosas o el teme se molestara_ agrego mientras le alborotaba el cabello para volver a andar.

- ¡no hagas eso!_ se quejo la chica mientras se arreglaba el cabello.

No tardaron mucho en recoger sus cosas. El rubio se ofreció a llevarla a casa pues su auto estaba aun en el estacionamiento del aeropuerto pero la ojiperla se negó; ambos estaban cansados y no seria justo hacer que Naruto recorriera el doble de camino pues sus apartamentos estaban algo distantes.

- nos vemos el lunes en la oficina_ se despidió el.

- descansa.

La ojiperla tomo un taxi y se dirigió a casa. Esperaba que Sasuke aun no estuviese en allí para darle una sorpresa; miro su reloj y noto que eran las 9pm, de seguro su marido seguiría en la oficina asi que tendría tiempo de darse un baño y preparar algo de comer.

El chofer no tardo mucho en dejarla frente al edificio donde vivía, le ayudo con las maletas, recibió su paga y se fue.

- Bienvenida, señora Uchiha_ dijo el portero.

- gracias… ¿mi esposo esta en casa?

- no lo he visto volver señora.

Hinata asintió y entro al edificio arrastrando su maleta hasta el ascensor. Pulso el botón del quinto piso y espero. Al llegar, camino con calma hasta su puerta.

- vaya, volviste antes.

La peliazulada giro para ver quien le había hablado y se encontró con su vecino Sai Yamamoto, un chico de su misma edad de cabello y ojos negros, por su ropa supuso que estaba de salida.

- asi es, gracias a dios.

- se te nota cansada.

- fue un viaje largo… por suerte Naruto lo hizo mas entretenido.

- de seguro que asi fue; bueno me voy, que descanses Hinata.

- espero que te diviertas.

El moreno que ya caminaba hacia el ascensor solo hizo una seña con su mano dando a entender que asi seria.

_Ese Sai, de seguro tiene una cita con alguna rubia pomposa_, pensó la Uchiha mientras abría la puerta de su apartamento; el cual estaba oscuro, lo que indicaba que su esposo no había regresado aun. Dejo la maleta en la puerta y se quito el abrigo negro que llevaba, tirandolo en el respaldar de una silla mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

Tal vez debió haber llamado antes de volver a casa, si lo hubiese hecho al abrir la puerta de su habitación y encender la luz no se hubiera encontrado a su marido en su cama con la pelirosa que era su secretaria, completamente desnudo. Sin poder evitarlo una lagrima bajo por su mejilla, ella que estaba tan feliz de volver después de un largo viaje de negocios, que esperaba estar con su marido después de esos días separados, que esperaba cualquier cosa menos lo que veía sintió como su corazón se rompía en pedazos.

- Hinata_ dijo el asombrado de verla allí_ ¿volviste?

No respondió, no podía hacerlo. Solo se giro, recorrió el camino de vuelta a la puerta, recogió su abrigo, tomo su maleta, abrió la puerta y salio. Oyó a Sasuke llamarla pero no se detuvo, incluso oyó a Sakura preguntar que pasaba, pero eso solo le dio mas ganas de irse. Ese apartamento, en el cual había vivido tantas cosas la sofocaba; de seguro debía quedarse y exigir una explicación, tal vez gritar o golpear a su marido; pero no tenia las fuerzas para hacerlo, ni siquiera sabia adonde rayos había ido su voz, solo sentía las lagrimas caer por sus mejillas mientras se dirigía al ascensor.

Cuando las puertas de este se abrieron y entro pulso el botón de la planta baja; antes de que las puertas se cerrasen pudo ver que Sasuke no la había seguido. Mientras bajaba, saco su celular de uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo y escribió un mensaje; al acabar seco sus lagrimas, espero que el ascensor llegara a su destino y bajo, solo que no salio por la puerta principal, se dirigió al estacionamiento.

Agradecía haber estado lo suficientemente cuerda como para tomar las llaves de su auto del tazón que se encontraba en la mesa de entrada del apartamento. Se acerco a su camioneta, abrió la puerta trasera, dejo su maleta allí, cerro la puerta y entro por la puerta del conductor. ¿_Hacia donde ir?_ Esa era su preocupación al meter la llave en el encendido y girarla, por suerte antes de poner el vehículo en marcha su teléfono sonó indicándole que tenia un nuevo mensaje, lo leyó y luego arranco.

.

.

- ¡Hinata!

La llamo cuando la vio girarse, pero ella no ni siquiera volteo. La llamo de nuevo pero no obtuvo respuestas, asi que se levanto de la cama con rapidez, tomo su ropa interior se la coloco y se dispuso a alcanzarla antes de que llegara a la puerta de entrada.

- ¿Qué pasa Sasuke?

El moreno miro a la chica que aun estaba en la cama.

- ¿Qué pasa?_ volvió a la preguntar Sakura.

Se escucho el ruido de unas llaves y la puerta abrirse.

- ¡Hinata espera!_ dijo Sasuke comenzando a andar, pero el agarre de su amante lo detuvo_ ¡suéltame!

Sakura no lo hizo, al contrario lo sujeto más fuerte.

- ¿Qué haces?_ le reclamo el moreno.

- de nada sirve que vayas tras ella… ya nos ha visto.

Se oyó la puerta abrirse, el rodar de una maleta y luego la puerta cerrarse. Lo odiaba, odiaba haber sido débil, odiaba darse cuenta que lo que decía Sakura era cierto… ya era tarde, Hinata lo había visto en su cama con otra mujer… ya no había vuelta atrás.

- quizás haya sido bueno que llegase.

- ¿a que te refieres?

- ahora podremos estar juntos sin escondernos.

- ¿crees que simplemente voy a ignorar lo que paso y voy a acostarme contigo otra vez? Te creía más inteligente Sakura.

La chica lo miro con asombro, que significaba aquello; acaso…

- será mejor que te vayas_ dijo el moreno safandose de su agarre.

- pero…

- no hay peros, vete ya… no debiste entrar aquí.

- te recuerdo que tu mismo me trajiste.

- ese fue uno de mis errores.

.

.

Naruto llego a su apartamento mas pronto de lo que pensaba y apenas lo hizo se quito el pesado abrigo y se dirigió a su habitación a darse una ducha… una ducha de agua fría.

Desde hacia mucho tiempo conocía a Hinata, trabajaban juntos y la mayoría de las veces les tocaba viajar, sin embargo este viaje había sido el mas largo hasta el momento. Un mes entero, solos en un hermoso hotel, en la misma habitación; le había costado mantener la compostura.

Pocos sabían lo que sentía por la ojiperla, incluso ella misma lo ignoraba. Cuando había decidido decirle, se entero por ella misma que iba a casarse, grande fue su sorpresa al conocer al novio, nada más y nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha, su mejor amigo desde la infancia. Aunque le dolió asistir a la boda, se alegro por ellos, se veían felices y eso era lo que mas le importaba… ya encontraría la forma de olvidar sus sentimientos hacia su amiga,, pero dos años después aun seguían allí, decididos a no marcharse.

Se ducho con rapidez, se puso un short negro y una franela sin mangas de color naranja. Se dirigió a la cocina a buscar algo que comer, para luego dormir hasta que no pudiese más.

Mientras sacaba los ingredientes para preparar un sándwich su teléfono sonó. Lo busco en uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo y con paciencia leyó el mensaje, un mensaje que lo sorprendió un poco

_Necesito un lugar donde quedarme… ¿puedo ir a tu depa?_

_Hinata._

¿Quedarse en su depa? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué rayos había hecho el teme de su amigo? Solo había un modo de saberlo, asi que con rapidez respondió:

_Seguro, te espero._

Quince minutos después escucho el timbre sonar. Al abrir se encontró con una Hinata con los ojos enrojecidos, noto que llevaba su maleta asi que el tomo y le índico que pasara.

Hinata se sentó en el amplio mueble que se encontraba en el recibidor sin decir nada. La imagen de Sasuke y Sakura no dejaba su mente ni un segundo ¿Qué había hecho mal? Sabía que sus viajes la mantenían de vez en cuando alejada pero Sasuke lo entendía o al menos eso decía ¿desde cuando estaría con Sakura? ¿Seria por ella que el jamás se oponía a sus viajes sin importar cuanto duraran?

- Hina ¿Qué paso?

Sintió a Naruto sentarse a su lado, pero no la toca; cosa que no agradecía, necesitaba un abrazo.

- abrázame_ le pidió en un susurro.

El rubio la miro, no su rostro pues tenía la cabeza agachada.

- por favor_ suplico.

La ojiperla pensó que no lo haría, pero en poco tiempo sintió los brazos de Naruto rodeándola.

- cuéntame que ha pasado.

La chica escondió su rostro en el pecho del rubio y lloro; desahogándose sin darle una explicación. El dejo que lo hiciera, la conocía muy bien y sabía que cuando estuviese lista le contaría todo.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que el llanto se detuvo y entonces se separo del pecho del rubio, lo miro a los ojos y le contó lo ocurrido, aunque no era mucho. Naruto la escucho atentamente y al hacerlo sintió su furia crecer; Sakura y Sasuke ¿desde cuando serian amantes? ¿Cómo se atrevía la ojijade a hacerle eso a Hinata? ¿Cómo se atrevía Sasuke? ¿No había jurado amarla, respetarla? Por primera vez en su vida, el ojiazul sintió odio hacia sus amigos, sus casi hermanos.

- ¿Qué hice mal Naruto?_ pregunto la ojiperla con tristeza.

- tu no hiciste nada mal Hina_ dijo estrechándola de nuevo entre sus brazos_ esto no es tu culpa.

- debí haber hecho algo… sino ¿Por qué Sasuke habría hecho esto?

- te digo que no has hecho nada… esto es culpa de esos dos.

Hinata comenzó a sollozar de nuevo y el la estrecho aun mas fuerte.

- no es tu culpa_ repitió_ no llores mas, el no lo merece.

- duele mucho_ dijo ella separándose un poco de el para verlo a los ojos

- se que si_ dijo el mientras retiraba las lagrimas de sus ojos con sus dedos_ pero no puedes culparte a ti misma. Desde el principio Sasuke sabia que viajas mucho por negocios, sea cual sea el motivo que lo llevo a hacer esto no es tu culpa, el decidió hacerlo y no hay nada que pueda decir que te haga ver como la responsable ¿entiendes eso?

La chica solo asintió y volvió a esconderse en el pecho de su amigo. Este simplemente suspiro, se acomodo mejor en el sofá y la abrazo hasta que el cansancio del viaje les gano y se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

pues hasta aqui ha llegado este capitulo... espero que me den su opinion, acepto de todo incluso un simple "estuvo bien" o "lo deteste".

Nos veremos en el proximo capitulo.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2.

Al día siguiente.

- _el numero que marco no esta disponible, intente mas tarde_.

El moreno colgó el teléfono molesto, desde hacia varias horas estaba intentando hablar con la ojiperla pero no tenia caso, no contestaba su teléfono, le había dejado varios mensajes pero nada, era como si se la hubiese tragado la tierra.

No pudo dormir en toda la noche pensando en ella, ¿adonde habría ido? ¿En quien confiaría lo suficiente para pedirle que le permitiese quedarse en su casa? De pronto se mente se ilumino y estuvo a punto de golpear su frente.

- Naruto_ dijo mientras tomaba el teléfono y marcaba el número de su amigo.

Un repique, dos repiques, otro par mas… ¿Dónde rayos estaba el rubio?

- hola_ se escucho del otro lado de la línea.

- Naruto es Sasuke ¿Hinata esta contigo?

Mientras hablaba el moreno oyó a su amigo bostezar.

- Naruto responde ¿Hinata esta contigo?

- ¿para que la buscas?_ dijo el ojiazul con voz seria.

- necesito hablar con ella.

- ¿se puede saber de que?

- no te hagas el gracioso dobe, pásale el teléfono.

En el departamento del rubio este veía a la ojiperla dormir sobre su pecho. El ruido del teléfono lo despertó pero por suerte a ella no, como estaban en el sofá no tuvo que levantarse para contestar, solo estirar su mano para coger el teléfono que estaba en la mesa de al lado.

- no esta disponible_ dijo por fin.

- ¡¿Qué rayos significa eso?! ¡Ponla al teléfono!_ grito Sasuke.

- teme, a mi no vengas a darme ordenes. Si te digo que no esta disponible es porque no lo esta.

- Naruto… necesito hablar con ella.

- ¿para explicarle porque estaban tu y Sakura teniendo sexo en la misma cama donde dormías con ella? No lo creo teme.

- rayos Naruto, no seas obstinado.

- el obstinado eres tu ¿no crees que ya has hecho suficiente daño?

- quiero arreglarlo.

- teme… dale espacio.

- dobe solo quiero explicarle y arreglar todo esto, no quiero perderla.

- debiste pensar eso antes de revolcarte con Sakura.

- no sabes como paso.

- cierto, pero se que Hinata llego a mi depa llorando, paso un buen rato hasta que pudo contarme lo que paso y otro hasta que pudo dormirse. No quiero saber tus razones, solo me importa ella ¿entiendes? Para mi tu y Sakura no son mas que simples conocidos a partir de hoy.

- ¿no hablas en serio?

- lo hago… jamás pensé que pudieses hacer algo asi; te veías tan enamorado de ella, tan feliz. Eres un idiota al arruinar lo que tenias con ella. Ambos me han decepcionado, Hinata se hizo amiga de Sakura, compartían mucho juntas realmente se hicieron cercanas y ella hace esto

- te repito que no sabes lo que paso.

- y yo te repito que no quiero saberlo; cuando Hinata quiera hablar contigo te buscara ella misma. Hasta entonces no molestes, no vuelvas llamar; haz el favor de avisarle a Sakura que no es bienvenida en mi casa y por si no te queda claro tu tampoco.

Lo siguiente que el moreno escucho fue el tono del teléfono indicando que el rubio había colgado. _Eres un idiota al arruinar lo que tenias con ella…_incluso su mejor amigo pensaba que era in idiota y no podía quejarse, en verdad lo era; solo esperaba que las cosas pudiesen arreglarse.

.

.

Tras colgar el teléfono Naruto suspiro con fastidio _quiero arreglarlo, _las palabras de su "amigo" le parecían hipócritas. No tuviese que arreglar nada sino se hubiese acostado con Sakura.

- ¿era el?

El rubio dirigió su mirada a la ojiperla, esta lo observaba bien despierta, lo que le indicaba que había escuchado gran parte de la conversación.

- ¿preguntas lo que ya sabes?

La chica solo se sonrojo un poco por el comentario.

- ¿escuchaste mucho?

- solo el final.

El ojiazul volvió a suspirar.

- será mejor desayunar_ dijo mientras se incorporaba y dejaba a la Uchiha sentada en el sofá mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

Un rato después ambos comieron un sencillo desayuno, ninguno decía nada lo cual era raro entre ellos.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer?_ pregunto Naruto de repente.

- no puedo hablar con el… al menos no por ahora; necesito pensar.

- sabes que puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras.

- no puedo abusar de ti, llamare a Ino y le preguntare si puedo quedarme unos días en su casa.

- no es necesario, además sabes que Ino esta muy ocupada con los niños. En especial ahora que Shikamaru esta de viaje.

- tal vez pueda ayudarle.

- no te pongas pesada Hina, quédate aquí. Si vas a casa de Ino, no te dejara en paz hasta que le cuentes todo lo que paso y lo que piensas hacer con el idiota de Sasuke.

La ojiperla lo pensó y llego a la conclusión de que el rubio tenía razón. Ino no necesitaba más preocupaciones, ya le bastaba con sus hijos.

- esta bien, me quedare… pero solo hasta que haya resuelto lo de Sasuke.

- no hay prisa.

Varias semanas habían pasado y Hinata aun seguía viviendo con Naruto. Se concentro en su trabajo, cerro varios tratos y adelanto muchos documentos; trabajar en un agencia publicitaria daba mucho trabajo, más aun si es una de las mejores de la ciudad.

- Hina ¿estas lista? Es hora de irnos.

Como todas las tardes, el rubio fue por ella a su oficina, de vez en cuando se entretenía tanto que olvidaba comer o se quedaban mas de la cuenta, asi que Naruto siempre aparecía para llevarla a comer y para llevarla a casa a la hora justa.

- dame un momento.

Guardo unas carpetas en su escritorio mientras el ojiazul la esperaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta. En menos de cinco minutos salieron de la oficina, se despidieron de todos, fueron al estacionamiento y emprendieron el camino a casa. A la peliazulada se le hacia raro lo rápido que le tomo cariño al apartamento de el rubio, lo consideraba su hogar e incluso cuando no se distraía con sus obligaciones ansiaba regresar, preparar algo de comer, darse una ducha y dormir.

Naruto le había dejado su habitación y se había mudado al sofá; a ella no le parecía justo pero el insistió tanto que termino por ceder. En esas semanas no había pensado mucho en Sasuke, sin embargo cada vez que lo hacia llegaba a la misma conclusión, debía hablar con el moreno pronto.

- voy a llamar a Sasuke_ dijo de repente.

El rubio se sorprendió un poco por el comentario.

- ¿ya has decidido lo que harás?_ pregunto cuando llegaron a un semáforo y pudo verla.

Hinata asintió.

- ¿puedo saber que has decidido?

- yo… voy a divorciarme.

- ya veo_ dijo comenzando a andar de nuevo.

- ¿no quieres saber porque me rindo?

- si sigues con el nada te asegura que no vuelva a engañarte. A mi parecer, no te estas rindiendo.

- pensé que, me dirías que le diera otra oportunidad.

- escuchaste lo que dije ese día; Sasuke y Sakura no son mas que simples conocidos para mi.

- gracias.

- ¿Por qué?

- lo que has dicho, me ha ayudado a darme cuenta de que estoy por hacer lo correcto.

- en ese caso, no hay de que.

- la chica que este contigo será muy afortunada Naruto_ dijo la joven con una sonrisa.

_No lo será a menos que seas tú._

_.  
_

_.  
_

Sasuke trabajaba sin cesar, desde el incidente con Hinata solo trabajaba. Sakura seguía siendo su secretaria pero prácticamente la ignoraba. Su celular sonó y sin mirar de quien se trataba atendió.

- diga.

- hola Sasuke.

El moreno se quedo boquiabierto al oír la voz de su esposa. Estas semanas sin oírla, sin verla lo habían vuelto loco.

- Hinata.

- lamento llamar a esta hora, de seguro estas en el trabajo asi que seré breve.

- no te preocupes por eso.

- he estado pensando mucho y he tomado una decisión.

- ¿Qué clase de decisión?

- quiero el divorcio.

- ¿Qué? Espera, hablemos sobre esto…

- no hay nada que hablar; me quedo claro que ya no sientes nada por mi; asi que lo mejor es que nos divorciemos.

- Hinata, escúchame… deja que te explique.

- no quiero explicaciones, no quiero saber mas sobre ti o sobre Sakura, ya se suficiente.

- tienes que dejar que…

- no, es tarde. Hablare con mi abogado y arreglaremos una fecha para firmar los papeles…

- vas muy rápido

- al contrario, espere un mes para decirte esto. Si fuese rápido ya estaríamos divorciados.

- no quiero divorciarme, hablemos con mas calma; podemos resolver esto.

- adiós Sasuke, nos veremos cuando firmemos.

De nuevo se quedo escuchando el tono del teléfono. ¿Divorciarse? No podía permitirlo, debía existir un modo de arreglar las cosas.

_No crees que ya has hecho mucho daño…_las palabras de Naruto llegaron a su mente. _Ya has hecho mucho daño_… el rubio tenia razón, había tenido a Hinata a su lado y no supo apreciarla, ahora ella quería dejarlo y por muy en contra que estuviese no podía evitarlo porque el mismo fue el culpable. _Ella merece ser feliz, estar con alguien que la sepa valorar… quizás el dobe pueda hacerlo, ahora que tiene una oportunidad._

* * *

_hola! muchas gracias por sus reviews, sus favoritos y sus follows. Estoy muy agradecida en verdad. Aqui tienen la conti; la cual espero les guste._

_PD: **Kourei no tsuki** seguire tus consejos, espero mejorar poco a poco esos detalles. Como ves **Lilipili** te concedi el divorcio XD  
_

_Pasenlo bien. nos vemos en la proxima actualizacion...  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3.

La ojiperla colgó el teléfono y suspiro.

- Pensé que lloraría.

- Pero no lo hiciste_ dijo el rubio que estaba sentado a su lado en el sofá.

- Duele un poco pero… se que puedo con ello.

- Estoy de acuerdo.

- Es hora de avanzar.

- Sigo estando de acuerdo.

- Empecé a buscar un lugar para vivir, tan pronto encuentre un sitio que pueda costear me iré.

- Hasta ahí estuve de acuerdo.

- ¿Cómo?

- No tienes que irte.

- No puedo quedarme aquí por siempre, soy una carga; no duermes en tu cama desde hace un mes.

- El sofá es muy cómodo.

- ¡Naruto!

- Hina_ dijo el ojiazul tomándola de la mano_ no me molesta que estés aquí, al contrario; me encanta, cocinar juntos, comer juntos incluso limpiar y hacer las compras juntos… creeme cuando te digo que no eres ni jamás serás una carga.

- Pero no es justo que este aquí; en algún momento saldrás con alguien y necesitaras intimidad… no puedo quedarme.

- No saldré con nadie.

- No puedes decir eso, es imposible que lo sepas_ le regaño Hinata.

- Estoy seguro de que no saldré con nadie.

- ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

- Porque te tengo a ti y mientras estés aquí no necesito a nadie mas.

La joven abrió los ojos asombrada… Naruto estaba ¿declarándose?

- Naruto…

- Se que no es el mejor momento para decirlo, pero es lo que siento. No tienes que corresponderme o decir algo al respecto; que sigas viviendo aquí me basta.

- Yo…

- Tengo que salir a comprar algunas cosas_ dijo el rubio soltándola y poniéndose de pie_ espero que sigas aquí cuando vuelva.

Dicho esto tomo su billetera que estaba sobre una mesa, tomo sus llaves, abrió la puerta del apartamento y salio. Dejando a una Hinata muy sorprendida.

Naruto estaba enamorado de ella, no lo había dicho con esas palabras pero se lo había dado a entender ¿desde cuando se sentiría asi? no había notado nunca alguna señal de algo mas de amistad por parte de el rubio, aunque si lo admitía Sasuke era tan importante para ella que no hubiese notado jamás algún indicio de lo que su amigo le había confesado.

Ahora la cuestión era ¿quedarse o irse? Con lo del moreno tan reciente no sentía, ni tenia las ganas para comenzar una nueva relación. No quería lastimar a Naruto y sabia que si se iba eso haría, pero no podía quedarse y hacerle creer que tendría una oportunidad cuando ni ella sabia si podría estar con alguien otra vez.

_No te culpes mas… que Sasuke te haya lastimado no significa que todos los hombres lo harán, prométeme que te darás la oportunidad de enamorarte otra vez_. Eso había dicho su amiga Ino cuando habían hablado sobre lo ocurrido hacia ya varias semanas ¿estaría mal quedarse y darle una oportunidad al rubio?

0o0o0o0

Naruto fue al supermercado y compro todo lo que hacia falta y volvió a casa. _Mientras estés aquí no necesito a nadie mas_… que idiota había sido, declararse de ese modo y justo en ese momento, en definitiva era un idiota. Hinata necesitaba tiempo para si misma, espacio para arreglar su vida y el salía con eso.

- De seguro ya no este aquí_ dijo para si mismo mientras abría la puerta del apartamento y entraba.

Tenia miedo de mirar asi que simplemente entro y cerro tras de si. Camino a la cocina, dejo las bolsas en la mesa y comenzó a guardar todo.

- Creo que compre demasiado… ¿Qué haré con tanta comida?

- Puedes compartirla conmigo.

El rubio dejo lo que estaba haciendo y dirigió su mirada a la entrada de la cocina, al hacerlo vio a Hinata de pie mirándolo.

- ¿Quieres ayuda?_ le pregunto.

No respondió, cosa que a la ojiperla pareció no importarle ya que entro a la cocina y comenzó a guardar las cosas que aun quedaban en las bolsas.

- No te fuiste_ dijo Naruto cuando la vio terminar.

- No_ dijo la peliazulada mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los taburetes de la cocina.

- ¿Por qué?

- No lo se…

- …

- No puedo decir que te quiero, lo sabes ¿verdad?

El rubio asintió sin despegar su mirada de ella.

- Pero, creo que podré llegar a decirlo; si me das un poco de tiempo se que…

Naruto no la dejo terminar, se acerco a ella y sin aviso la abrazo.

- Tomate el tiempo que quieras… no me importa esperar.

Hinata asintió y lo abrazo. No sabia si estaba bien quedarse o no, pero quería intentarlo; quería darle un oportunidad a el rubio y al mismo tiempo darse una oportunidad a si misma… en verdad no sabia cuanto tiempo le tomaría, solo esperaba que su amigo fuese paciente y que esta vez las cosas saliesen mejor.

Tres años después.

Naruto volvía a casa después de un largo día de trabajo, estaban en la época donde la empresa tenía más proyectos publicitarios que llevar a cabo.

- Extraño mi antiguo puesto.

Desde hacia un par de meses lo habían ascendido a vicepresidente, luego de que Hinata se negara a tomar el puesto y ahora tenia mucho mas trabajo. El teléfono de su oficina sonaba todo el tiempo, juraría que su secretaria pensaba que estaba loco por las veces en las que hablaba solo.

- ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi?_ se quejo.

_Ser vicepresidente no es tan divertido como se ve Naruto, lleva mucho trabajo por eso rechace el ascenso_… eso lo había dicho la ojiperla cuando le había comunicado que el ascendido seria el.

Suspiro cansado y se concentro en el camino. Había vendido su apartamento y había comprado una casa ya que le parecía que necesitaba mas espacio. Lo cual no había sido mala idea hasta que llego la mudanza y tuvo que cargar todas sus cosas; _molesto_, pensó recordando el día que se había mudado.

Todo el camino se lo paso pensando en los cambios que habían surgido. Sasuke se había casado de nuevo, esta vez con una joven llamada Akane, una buena chica a ojos de Naruto, ya que no se guardaba nada, si se molestaba con el moreno le reclamaba de inmediato, si algo no le gustaba lo arreglaba y pobre de Sasuke si se quejaba por una tontería… si, sin duda Akane Hanabusa era la esposa perfecta para el teme.

Sakura, se había ido; renuncio a ser la secretaria de Sasuke, tomo sus cosas y se fue. Nadie sabia adonde y si eran sinceros tampoco querían saber; mientras mas lejos estuviesen de ella mejor, después de todo fue ella la que sedujo a el Uchiha e incluso le drogo para estar con el.

Después de un tiempo Hinata hablo con Sasuke y arreglaron las cosas quedando como amigos, el por su parte le hablaba al moreno como si nada hubiese pasado, aunque de vez en cuando le entraban ganas de golpearlo por sus tonterías, cosa que Hinata no dejaba que hiciera, pero que Akane hacia, no se cansaría de decirlo ese chica era la perfecta para el Uchiha.

Vio las luces de su casa aparecer frente a el y sonrió. Estaciono el auto, bajo y se dirigió a la puerta. Al entrar lo primero que sintió fue el olor a comida recién hecha y luego escucho el llanto de su hijo.

Subió a la segunda planta y se dirigió en silencio a la habitación del pequeño Minato, allí se encontró con una de las imágenes que más le gustaban: Hinata sostenía a su hijo de 1 año y lo arrullaba para que dejase de llorar. Se quedo mirando la escena hasta que el pequeño lo miro y estiro sus bracitos hacia el para que lo tomara.

Hinata se giro y al verlo sonrió. El rubio se acerco a su ahora esposa, la sujeto por la barbilla y le dio un apasionado beso antes de tomar a Minato en brazos.

- Bienvenido_ dijo la ojiperla_ ¿Qué tal el día?

- Como siempre, puedo jurar que cada minuto la pila de hojas en mi escritorio se triplican.

Bajaron a la cocina mientras Naruto le contaba su día. Tras mucho esperar, año y media después de divorciarse de Sasuke, Hinata le había dicho al rubio que lo amaba, pocos meses después se casaron y antes de su primer aniversario nació Minato, un niño rubio de ojos azules idéntico a su padre.

Hinata era feliz, la mejor decisión que ha tomado en su vida fue no irse y darle una oportunidad a Naruto. Quien no desistió y logro enamorarla; gracias a eso, ahora tenia un esposo amoroso y un hijo hermoso, que pronto tendría un hermanito o hermanita.

- Naru, tengo algo que decirte.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Estoy embarazada.

Por su parte el rubio tenia a su lado a la persona que mas amaba en el mundo y esa persona le había dado el mejor regalo, una familia… la cual acababa de enterarse que iba a crecer en unos meses; pero a el no le importaba tener mas hijos, ellos eran su vida, su alegría, pero sobre todo eran la prueba viva del amor que se tenían el y Hinata.

* * *

_Hola! se que muchos esperaban mas de esta historia pero me temo que cuando comence a escribir este capitulo esto fue lo que salio. Tome en consideracion sus propuestas pero no me llego hacer esta historia mas larga, en mis proximos proyectos tratare de hacer historias mas completas._

_Gracias por leer este fic y si les he decepcionado lo siento, es mi primera historia asi que de por si ya me alegra que les haya interesado. Los vere en mi proxima historia, cuidense mucho y espero sus comentarios asi sea porque les gusto el final como si no.  
_


End file.
